For The First Time
by inuloverxx
Summary: OneShot: Inuyasha and Kagome are alone for the night while the others are away. Will they finally give in to their desires that they have been keeping secret ? Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

This story is rated T and I have avoided making it an M. Enjoy :)

* * *

**For The First Time**

Inuyasha and Kagome stood side by side quietly as they watched their friends climb onto Kirara's back. It was a comfortable silence as Inuyasha kept his arms folded inside his robes and Kagome waved as the rest of the group took off towards Sango's village to check that there had been no further damage to it. Kagome continued to wave until the large two tailed demon was out of sight and disappearing into the glare of the setting sun.

'So, what now?' Kagome asked as she lowered her hand and looked over at her half demon. She desperately wanted to know if he felt the same way about her that she felt about him. One day, she kept telling herself. One day she'll know.

'I think we should find somewhere safe to stay tonight' Inuyasha said as he looked around quickly. He knew she had forgotten.

'Will we not make it back to Kaede's before it gets to dark?' She asked confused.

'No, not tonight' He said slowly. 'Come on'.

Kagome looked at him with a puzzled expression, then, it dawned on her as they walked through the trees. It was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha would become human tonight and she would have to protect him.

'Inuyasha, I forgot. I'm sorry' Kagome said quietly as they continued to walk through the forest.

'Feh, I wouldn't expect you to remember' He said a little too sharply than he meant to. He regretted it instantly but he could see on Kagome's face that the damage was already done. Instead of fixing it though, he didn't say anything and the comfortable silence they once shared turned cold. They continued walking, guided by the light of the setting sun until they came to a tiny wooden hut at the edge of the forest.

'This will have to do. Do you still have those herbs Kaede gave you?' He asked as he stopped outside it, sniffing the air to make sure it was vacated.

'Yeah' Kagome said quietly and simply as she waited for him to check the place out.

He nodded once then pushed the wooden door open, making it creak loudly in the process.

'At least we'll know if someone or something tries to come in' Kagome said, forcing cheeriness to lighten the mood between them. It was starting to get uncomfortable.

'Yeah' Inuyasha slightly chuckled. 'I'll go get some firewood. Are you okay here on your own?'.

'I'll be fine' Kagome replied as she set her bow and arrows down against the wall of the hut then set her bag down beside them. Inuyasha watched her, feeling guilty for upsetting her then disappeared to get the wood as quickly as he could. While he was gone, Kagome opened her bag and rummaged around inside it. She pulled out two pots of ramen and a jar of herbs that Kaede gave her. When these particular herbs were burnt, they repelled demons away from the close area. She kept them for times like this when Inuyasha turned human and the others were injured or resting. She opened the jar and brought it up to her nose but couldn't smell anything off the leaves. She closed it again in case Inuyasha could smell something off them and set it down again. The sun was slowly disappearing and she was starting to worry that Inuyasha wouldn't be back in time when suddenly the door creaked loudly and Inuyasha stepped inside with his arms full of firewood.

'You're back' Kagome said in relief and stood up to take some of the firewood from him.

'Of course I am. No way would I leave you unprotected' He replied, slightly trying to make up for what he said earlier. Kagome smiled at him and he knew that he was forgiven.

'So what's for dinner?' He asked as he set some of the wood into a pile near the middle of the hut and started a fire going.

'Ramen' Kagome smiled as she held up the two pots. She pulled a small kettle out of her bag with a water bottle and filled the kettle with the water. She set the kettle over the fire and waited for it to boil. Just as steam started to rise from the spout, a bright light engulfed Inuyasha and as he sighed loudly, his ears changed to human ones, his silver hair turned black, and his golden eyes turned a dark violet colour.

'I hate this form' He sighed again as he looked down at his human hands.

'It's part of who you are Inuyasha' Kagome said quietly as she handed him the pot of ramen.

'Not the part I want to be' He replied sulkily and started to eat the ramen.

'You wouldn't be you if you didn't have a human side' Kagome smiled then looked down at her pot of ramen. Inuyasha stopped eating and looked over her. He wondered if she felt the same way she felt about him. He knew she felt something for him, but was it as strong as the feelings he had for her. And now he was in his human form, he felt these emotions much stronger. He wondered if he would get a single wink of sleep tonight. He doubted it. He knew he would be up all night watching her and ready to protect her if he had to.

Kagome pulled the lid of the jar of herbs and threw two leaves into the fire. For a brief moment the flames turned green and they watched in amazement as the effect of the herbs started to take place then the flames went back to their normal colour.

'Those should keep us safe' Kagome said then tossed her empty ramen cup into the fire to keep it going. Inuyasha did the same once he was finished and for a few moments they sat beside each other in silence.

'I don't think we're going to fit a bed each side of the fire in here. It's too small' Kagome said as she stood up and pulled two blankets out of her bottomless yellow bag.

'I'll stay up' Inuyasha said and moved so she could spread the blankets out.

'Inuyasha, I know you don't like being human but you need to get some sleep' Kagome said and sat down beside him again.

'Feh' He scoffed but Kagome gave him a look and he sighed in defeat.

'I wonder how many kids Sango and Miroku will have?' Kagome pondered out loud making Inuyasha recoil in surprise.

'What kind of question is that?'

'Just making conversation. Like, I'll be aunty to them so I wonder how many little kids I'll get to spoil in a few years' Kagome smiled. Inuyasha looked at her carefully and he could tell that she was already excited about that prospect.

'Ina few years will you not want to have your own kids to spoil?' He asked, then immediately regretting going near that subject. Inside his head, he was battering his brain with Tetsuaiga for asking such a question.

'Oh of course. In a few years though, with the right person. Hopefully.' She said quietly as she stared into the flames.

He didn't say anything, instead he tried to figure out ways as to how he could be that right person for her. Kagome wasn't sure whether to ask him the same question or not but instead she just left it as it was.

'Any idea who that right person could be?' Inuyasha asked and this time he was using wind scar against his brain. God he hated being human. Kagome jumped slightly, shocked by these questions. This was so not like him. Maybe now was the time to be honest ?

'Yeah, I have an idea actually but it's complicated' She said slowly and watched his reaction from the corner of her eye.

'Complicated?'

'I don't think he feels the same way about me' She whispered and inside a little piece of Inuyasha started to break from worry that it wasn't him.

'Who is he? It better not be that wolf Kagome!' Inuyasha said and Kagome smiled seeing the old Inuyasha coming back.

'You really want to know?' She asked then turned to face the fire again. Inuyasha watched as the flames from the fire danced in her eyes and a 'yes' slipped out from his lips. His brain was really getting a beating at this moment in time. Kagome took a deep, steady breath and kept her gaze firmly on the flames.

'It's you' She whispered so quietly that she wondered if he had even heard her. Then she fretted that if he hadn't, she would have to repeat herself. Inuyasha did hear her in fact, and was stunned into silence, so much so, that he stopped beating his brain. He really didn't know how to respond to that admission so he went with this new tactic he had developed and said the first thing that came to his mind.

'I love you' He whispered, and kept his gaze firmly on her. He watched as she gasped and turned her head slowly to look at him.

'Do you truly mean that?' She asked quietly, afraid that he was only saying this because he was human.

'Yes. I love you Kagome. More than you know' He said watching as a smile spread across her face slowly.

'I love you too' She whispered as he reached out and gently held her chin and pulled her face to his. Their lips met in a deep, loving kiss that slowly turned deeper and more passionate. Kagome's hand slipped to the back of Inuyasha's neck as they kissed and Inuyasha carefully lifted her up and set her on his lap. They continued kissing for longer, neither of them wanting to part, then Kagome felt Inuyasha's excitement and he pulled back in embarrassment.

'I'm sorry' He said awkwardly, not able to bring himself to look at her.

'Inuyasha, look at me' Kagome said softly and tilted his head towards her. 'I want you'. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly at her words, and he scanned her eyes to see if she meant what she said. She did. Her eyes were never clearer than they were now, and not a hint of doubt or uncertainty was in them.

'Are you sure?' He asked, feeling nervous from his inexperience and wariness of hurting Kagome.

'Inuyasha, I want you' She repeated slowly then kissed him to emphasise her words. Inuyasha held her to him as he kissed her back. Once the kiss deepened further, he gently lay her down on the blankets, his lips never leaving hers as he did. He leaned up on his elbows as he lay over her so his weight wasn't on top of her. Then continued kissing, then Inuyasha felt Kagome's slim fingers pull on the ties off his robe and inner shirt and she pushed it back off his shoulders. He lifted up his hands so they fell off and he tossed them to the side. As they had pulled apart, he slipped his hands to Kagome's waist and pulled her shirt up and over her head. She leaned up and gently took his face in her hands and pulled him back down for a kiss. They kept kissing, letting their hands roam the other's body and Inuyasha made quick work of the rest of their clothes, until they had nothing left to cover their bodies.

'Are you sure about this?' He asked looking down at her. A part of him was glad this was happening while he was human. The risk of hurting her while he was a demon was much greater than it was now.

'Yes, I'm sure' She said softly and quietly, and with that they sealed their decision with a deep passionate kiss and they made love together for the first time.

Afterwards, the glow of the fire illuminated their slick bodies as they breathed heavily. Inuyasha was leaning up over Kagome, breathing hard, his body slick with sweat. Their lips were inches apart as they tried to regain their breaths.

'You're...trembling...' Kagome breathed out, her body glistening from sweat and glowing from their love. Her hand reached up to touch Inuyasha's cheek as he leaned up above her, his body indeed trembling.

'Don't worry about me. I'll be alright' He breathed out slowly and pressed his lips against her forehead. Kagome pulled him down so his head lay on her chest and he stopped trembling slowly. He grabbed one of the blankets and pulled him up over them as he rolled onto his back and pulled Kagome with him so she lay against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her tight against him. This was the most precious moment of his life so far and he didn't want anything to ruin it.

'I love you' Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes and felt the tiredness set in.

'I love you too Kagome' He smiled and pressed his face into her hair as she fell asleep. He traced his hand up and down her back, enjoying this moment. He would never forget it for as long as he lived. Gradually, his human form succumbed to the tiredness and he too fell asleep.

The next morning, Kagome woke up first and rubbed her eyes awake. The fire was smouldering behind her and she looked up to see Inuyasha sleeping. He was back to his normal self. His arms were still tight around her as he slept and she couldn't help but smile. She tried to keep her movements as small as possible so she wouldn't wake him but his eyes opened and looked down at her. A smile spread across his face as he realised it truly wasn't a dream.

'Morning' She whispered and he smiled back.

'Morning. Sleep alright?' He asked softly.

'Best sleep I've had' She smiled.

'Me too.' He agreed and pressed his lips to her head again.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just holding each other, kissing and giving into each other again.

'I guess we better go meet Sango and the rest now' Kagome sighed, wishing this would never end.

'Yeah' He sighed and helped her up. They dressed and gathered up Kagome's things. They stood for a moment looking around the tiny hut, then once their gazes fell on each other, they shared a deep kiss and exited the hut holding hands.

'I think we should keep us a secret for a little longer' Kagome said as she climbed up onto his back.

'Yeah, but other demons will know' He said as he held onto her so they could get back to Kaede's quicker.

'What do you mean?' She asked in confusion.

'You're marked as my mate now' He smiled, thinking of the look on Koga's face the next time they would meet him. 'I mean, that's if you want to be...'

'Of course I do' Kagome said with a smile, squeezing his shoulders lightly to prove that she meant it. Then Inuyasha took off quickly towards Kaede's village, a big smile planted firmly on his face.

Once they arrived, the others were just exiting Kaede's hut and Inuyasha landed outside the doorway, making them jump in surprise.

'Where were you? We thought something had happened?' Sango scolded them.

'Sorry, we slept in in my time' Kagome lied and explanation as she climbed off Inuyasha's back.

'Oh, sorry' Sango smiled. 'At least you both got a good night's sleep'

'Yeah it was good' Kagome said and couldn't help but grin. Inuyasha folded his arms inside his robes and he too, couldn't hide his smirk.

* * *

Please review :) I hoped you enjoyed my little dedication to Titanic in there, to mark its 100th anniversary. Just a quick little story I dreamt up and decided to put into writing. :)


End file.
